Adopted By Ariana Grande
by prettylittlehaleb234
Summary: All her life, Abby's felt alone. What happens when Ariana adopts her, can she stop her beloved 'daughter' before it's too late? *this is under Sam and Cat because i didn't know what else to put it under* *character Cat Valentine Ari*


**ADOPTED BY ARIANA GRANDE**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **ABBY'S POV**

Hi, I'm Abby Grace Benton. I've been living in the orphanage 15 years exactly tomorrow. I was brought here by my birth parents as soon as I was born. They apparently 'weren't ready' for a baby. I'm 14 years old, but I turn 15 tomorrow on the 12th June. No one wants me, everyone goes for the younger kids that are pretty and skinny. I have long blonde hair down to the bottom of my back, and my eyes are a greyish blue. My skin is clear and I haven't suffered from acne ever, therefore I don't wear makeup. I'm small for a 14 year old, but not that small. I'm size 4 in shoe, and my favourite colour is anything pastel.

I love Ariana Grande. She's my idol, the reason I don't kill myself. Her music makes me happy, and after long days of chores I sit back and relax with my crappy iPod listening to her albums. I also love Pretty Little Liars, and may or may not have a HUGE crush on Tyler Blackburn. He's so fit! I have all the Social Media's, but I get bullied on them. I used to be able to shrug it off, but cutting is my only escape route now.

Everything was okay, before I met Daniel. He was my first true love, but I wasn't his. He beat me, he called me fat, ugly, stupid. You name it, I guarantee he said it. He raped me when I visited him, and didn't text or call me after that. I was nothing to him. That's when I started to cut, and make myself sick. His words made me feel worthless, like I didn't deserve a place on this world. And the reason for that is simple. I don't deserve a place on this world. No one cares for me, they bully me, physically and verbally. They cyberbully me, and don't stop. They call me an attention seeker when they look at my cuts. They don't know what it's like to be living with depression, nobody does. Nobody understands.

 **ARIANA'S POV**

I want a child, one of my own. But instead of going through the whole pregnancy, I want to adopt. I want to help a child have a fresh start. My boyfriend and I recently split, but that doesn't bother me one bit. No one cheats on me and expects me to forgive them. Like no way. So today my driver is taking me to the closest orphanage to us, which is around 30 minutes away.

I hear a car horn and rush out the door. Of course I'm late, but it's better late than never… right? I jump in and fasten my seatbelt so Kevin can start to drive. I stare out of the window, lost in my thoughts until Kevin says my name. "Huh," I reply. "Miss Grande, your phone," he says pointing to my ringing iPhone 6s. "Thanks Kevin, and I've told you… call me Ari!" I hold my phone to my ear and say "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Grande?" someone says. "Yes it is, how can I help you?" I reply. "I'm Suzy Brook, from LA's biggest orphanage. You booked an appointment?" she asks. "Yes I did, we're just pulling up now," I tell her, seeing the large building ahead of me. "Okay, see you in a few Miss Grande," she says. "Goodbye," I tell her before ending the call.

Kevin opens the door for me and I step out. Today I'm wearing a long jumper that goes down to mid-thigh and some knee high white boots. My makeup is neutral and my hair is in a half up half down style. I thank Kevin and walk into the orphanage. I see children playing, and they all go quiet as I walk in. God I'd adopt them all if I could.

"Ah Miss Grande," Suzy says, fluttering out of her office to greet me. "Have you thought about an age, or what gender?" she asks me. "I know I want a girl, but I'm thinking one around the teenage ages, 13 or 14 maybe?" I tell her and she nods. We go into her office and she hands me two files. I look at the names, one of these two will be my future daughter.

There were two girls, Abby and Charlotte. Abby was 14 turning 15 tomorrow whereas Charlotte had only just turned 13. "I think I'd like to adopt Abby, is there any chance I could meet her?" I ask politely. "Abby? Well I never she's actually been chosen. She'll be in her dum- I mean room. The first right on the 2nd floor," she tells me.

I smile and walk out. I take my time up the stairs and find the room Suzy was talking about. It really is bad. It's very small, and disgusting. I open the door wider to see Abby crying. I knock softly, and startle her. "I'm sorry," she cries. I look at her confused. "Wait, are you Ariana Grande?" she asks. I laugh a little and reply "yes!"

She looks shocked, and then scared. "You've probably got the wrong room, I'm not wanted." She says, breaking my heart. I rush over to her and hug her. "You're wanted by me, let me adopt you Abby?" I plead, looking into her luscious eyes. She stays silent before nodding her head. "Great, well I'll give you time to pack and say bye. See you in 10," I say. "There's no need to say bye, they won't miss me," she mutters.

 **ABBY'S POV**

Ariana freakin Grande wants to adopt me. I pull out my suitcase and shove my two outfits in it. Then in go my crappy trainers, along with some underclothes. Then I shove my old iPod in along with some earphones, and my 'box' of things to make me feel 'better'. I wipe my tears and try to smile, it doesn't work. I know I'll be sent back for being me, a worthless piece of shit.

I drag along my broken suitcase and see Ariana smiling at the bottom of the staircase. I force a smile towards her, and make my way down the creaky steps. She helps me down and holds my bad arm tightly. I wince at the pain and she loosens her grip slightly. "Everything okay?" she asks nervously. "Couldn't be better!" I reply, not meaning any of it.

We drive to her home, and my mouth drops open. Ari sees and chuckles. "Abby, if you want to not swallow flies I suggest you close your mouth," she says with a laugh. I roll my eyes and don't say anything. We pull up to the house and Ariana's driver opens my door for me. I thank him and he smiles at me.

Inside is even more amazing, I'm in awe. "Come on, let me show you your room!" she says excitedly, once again tugging at my bad arm. She pushes open the doors and my mouth opens again. She stands next to me and pushes my mouth closed. I laugh and hug her. "Thank you, no one's ever cared before!" I say. "Babes, I care okay. I won't ever stop caring. I love you," she tells me, bending down to my height. I nod and rest my head on her shoulder. "I love you too," I whisper before exploring the rest of the house with her, making sure to keep my sleeves rolled down at all times.


End file.
